starry
by kelpiie
Summary: Amu: A complete goddess, but totally unknowing of it. Ikuto: A complete god, but totally unknowing of Amu. Utau: Amu's best friend who is going to help the two be together. And Saaya: A girl who is making it all impossible. it's back on!
1. I The Life of Amu

**Heya, I'm here yet again. Just got this idea while in class today. It might be like other ideas, but whatever, at least it's not copying. I hope you enjoy~ 3 **

**And if you point out grammar issues, I'd be happy, but please be reasonable. c: **

**I**

As she gazed at the boy she liked, she couldn't help but to lose her thoughts and picture him with her. Everyone else around her disappeared, and all she saw was him – his dark blue hair, eyes, soft, light skin, perfect face…

Like him and her would ever happen. Amu Hinamori was one of the worst of the worst at love – and nothing was attractive about her. She was naturally a beautiful person, and unknowing of it, she was totally oblivious to her appearance.

Her hair was always in a messy ponytail, with loops of hair falling into her face. Her glasses looked old, with tape at the bridge, and her uniform was uncoordinated. Her skirt came above her belly button, with her shirt neatly tucked in, her tie ironed and professional, at least four pens in her pocket. She wore white socks that reached to her knees, and her shoes were little Mary Janes.

The bell rang and the door burst open, and Saaya Yamabuki ran towards Ikuto's desk. Immediately she pressed her lips to his, as if she couldn't live at least forty five minutes of class without a passionate kiss.

Saaya was also perfect – the perfect girl for Ikuto. Her healthy curls and emerald eyes gave her a look to any girl: "Stay away from my property." (Property, meaning, Ikuto.) her body was perfect, her hair was perfect, her clothes were perfect, everything was _just perfect._

…And this didn't make Amu feel any better.

Utau slammed her hands on Amu's desk, making her jump.

"Amu, quit gazing at hentai-boy, it's time to go home already."

Utau was Amu's best friend. She is Ikuto's step-sister. She knows about Amu's love for Ikuto and desperately wants to help her best friend, but Amu doesn't want to trouble anyone with the burden of her feelings. Still, Utau offers her help every day.

"B-But, Utau… he's so… dreamy…"

"You know, Amu, I could always help you~" Utau replied with puppy eyes. "It kills me to see you looking at him like this when you're a gorgeous woman!"

"Looks aren't everything, Utau," Amu replied, packing her bag and walking out the class with Utau.

"They're the first thing you see in a person." Utau sighed. "You know what, Amu? I'm not gonna ask you any more, I'm telling you. We are gonna get you to go out with my step brother, and that's _that!_" And with that, Utau took Amu's hand and led her to her house.

___________________________________________________________________

"Utau, there's really no need—"

"Oh yes there is. Meet me here, eleven sharp tomorrow. We're going shopping."

With a groan, Amu walked out of Utau's house, seeing Ikuto pull in the driveway, with sunglasses and a careless expression on his face. Her breath caught and her heart started to dance.

She stepped backward, keeping her eye on the handsome man, and tripped. Her bag ripped open and her books fell out.

"Aw, crap," she whispered. She heard Ikuto's door slam and footsteps near her.

"You should watch where you're going," a husky voice came from behind. Amu looked up to see Ikuto, gazing down at her.

"U-U-Um y-yeah, I sh-should. S-Sorry."

He sighed and started to help her pick up the books, when she heard the other door slam.

"Ikuto-koiiii, what are you doing? Let her pick her books up herself, it's _her _fault, after all," Saaya whined. She looked impatient for something. "Your parents are on a trip! It's our one chance to—"

Amu immediately turned her head to Saaya. She knew what they were going to do. "S-Sorry for interrupting… I'll be leaving now… Thanks."

Ikuto stared at her, biting his lip. He wanted to help her, but his girlfriend wanted _him_. He tossed her book back on the ground and turned to Saaya, who was in his arms that instant. She led him into another kiss, and still kissing, walked inside.

Amu felt her breath catch again, but it wasn't of happiness, or seeing Ikuto. It was sadness. Jealousy. Why couldn't she be perfect? Doesn't she deserve a little better? A single tear fell from her eyes, and before she would start to cry out loud, she ran home, all her books in her arms. The weight was nothing to her.

She had decided.

She would change. She would get the man of her dreams.

Wiping the last tear on her face, she smiled and thought about what could be.

________________________________________________________________

**Hey… Hope you liked it! c: Please review! It encourages me to upload the other chapters. **

**Thanks,**

**Azu c:**


	2. II Boyfriend

**Oh yay, another chapter. Enjoy. AND REMEMBER: READ EVERY WORD, DON'T SKIP LINES. Just sayin'. :heart: **

**Dang, my author's notes have to be entertaining like my other ones T_T;; **

**II**

Amu banged on the Tsukiyomi residences' door a thousand and three times. All she heard was the hum of a TV inside. She was about to barge in, but didn't give up and kept on knocking like a woodpecker.

"UTAU! OPEN UP, DANGIT!" she yelled.

Just then, Ikuto stepped out of the house, no shirt, and his jeans sagging. He scratched his head. His eyes were half-closed, as if he was unamused. Amu thought he looked like a god, except when a parasite came and clung on to his arm.

"Well hello, darling," Saaya mused, scanning Amu over. Amu was wearing jean shorts, a "NATIONAL SPELLING BEE '05" shirt, with her usual sandals and old Barbie jacket.

"Hi, Yamabuki-san… please let me through, I've been scheduled to meet Utau today at 11:00," Amu replied, trying to push through the doorway, but the couple were standing in her way.

"Why do you think she didn't meet you, too? She doesn't like you, she never wants to see you again. Get a life, loser."

Amu, undaunted, stood her ground. "Really? Then why is she standing right behind you, Sata—I mean, Saaya?"

Saaya spun around to see Utau, her sunglasses glowing red because of her anger. Utau slapped Saaya, hard enough for the area to be red, and pushed her aside to meet Amu.

"Don't you ever do that again, Saaya, I mean it." Utau huffed, and glaring at her brother, mumbling "idiot," she took Amu's hand and lead her towards her car.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, Utau," Amu whimpered as she took in the lights and sights of the mall.

"I can. And today, you'll become a goddess. Well, you already are, but geez, Amu, seriously?" she removed Amu's glasses and two golden orbs came into sight. They gazed up at Utau with curiosity… and blindness.

"I… can't… see," Amu said, feeling around the air for Utau.

"We're getting you contacts, after you get your haircut!" Utau cheered, dragging Amu to the barber shop.

"Haircut?! But… but…"

"No buts, just cuts!" Utau giggled at her own rhyme. "Give her a magic touch, Derek," Utau winked at the barber.

**Snip Snip, Cut Cut, Lah, Lah, LAAHAHAHH.**

"Oh… my… God." Amu gaped at the mirror, her eyes open with astonishment.

"We make you beautiful! Special discount cuz you is Utau's friiiiieeend. We give you free shampoo to use, make you beautiful for boyfriend/girlfriend, we don't judge, kehhhhhh?" said the barber, Derek.

"O…kay," Amu said, still gaping. It took Utau and Derek's arms to get her out of the chair and out of the shop.

"Thanks Derek, see you," Utau yelled, and took Amu to a clothing shop, _Trans Station._ "Here, we're gonna get you some real clothes, my dear," Utau's eyes sparkled. Amu's mouth was still gaping.

"But Utau, this stuff is not my style," Amu huffed.

"Nanananana, nonsense. Here, go try these on!" Utau put a pile of clothes in Amu's arms. "I wanna see each one, no exceptions."

After Amu had tried on nearly every piece of clothing in the store, they finally went to the cashier to pay. As Amu fished out for money in her wallet, Utau smacked her hand.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Amu retorted, rubbing her hand.

"I've got it," Utau winked.

"Your total is $346.62," the cashier said robotically.

"HOW?! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB!" Amu rose her voice.

"Shhh," Utau held up a credit card and gave it to the cashier.

Amu read the numbers. "That's… Ikuto's card…"

"How do you _know _that?!" Utau looked at Amu, bewildered.

"…I memorized the numbers."

"Well, THAT would have been useful, in Stalker Land."

"Here you go, have a nice day," the cashier handed Amu and Utau the shopping bags.

"Next stop, shoe store! We're gonna get you outta those shoes, and _fast._"

"But I like my sandals, Utauuuuu."

"Too bad, Amu."

They entered a shop called _Shoe Shananagan _and there was every type of shoe you could possibly imagine – pumps, stilettos, pointed-toes, flats, _everything, _in every color, pattern, style.

"Wow, Utau. This place is pretty… wow."

"Pretty, huh? Well, go ahead, knock yourself out."

Amu's eyes wandered to the flats section. "Are flats in the book of Utau?" Amu giggled, holding up the most cutest pair.

"OF COURSE, IF THEY'RE _THOSE,_" Utau rushed over and shoved them on Amu's feet. "They're perfect! We'll get them."

"Utau, they're $60. That's ridicu—"

"Ikuto will pay it off, he'll think it's my birthday and I'm buying myself presents."

Defeated, Amu gave the cashier the card and left the shoe store. **(Sorry, I don't really shop for shoes, so I don't give you a variety of what Amu buys. xD)**

"Next… the food court."

"I'm on a diet, Utau," Amu said.

"As if you could get any skinnier. And it's not for food, deary~" Utau skipped, Amu's hand in her's, and grinned.

"Whyyyyy?" Amu whined.

"Because: him." Utau pointed to a boy sitting alone at a table, and looked up to see Utau and Amu. He waved them over.

The boy was Amu's age, with golden hair and magenta eyes. He looked like a prince with his soft smile, and as he was introduced to Amu, she caught his name.

"Amu, this is Tadase," Utau said, "Your new boyfriend."

* * *

**Ooh! What is Utau planning **_**now?**_** ;D**

**Review, please. :P **

**-Azu :3 **


	3. III Jealousy

**Enjoy this chapter, and remember, REVIEWING LEADS TO UPDATING. :D **

**III.**

"B-B-B-BOYFRIEND?!" Amu exclaimed, dropping her shopping bags and looking like an insane gorilla. "But, Utau, you said you'd help me get Iku—"

"I know that, Amu dear," Utau said, not showing fear (like mostly anyone would) to Amu's raging face. "This is to make Ikuto jealous, so when he sees _you_, he'll know you're already taken."

"But… Utau…" Amu dropped to her knees, "its not as easy as it looks…"

Utau looked down at Amu sympathetically, but didn't decide on anything else. This was best for her best friend.

"So, um, where do we start, Utau-chan?" Tadase asked, helping Amu up and carrying her bags.

"Ikuto and Saaya are scheduled to see a movie at 1:00. You should, too," Utau replied, looking at her phone schedule. "Oh, and, make it convincing, please." Utau saluted to Tadase and Amu, then left, saying they needed some time "alone".

"Um, what do you want to do, Tadase? We have forty five minutes until the movie…" Amu trailed off, shuffling her feet. She was changed into an outfit Utau laid out for her, with the cute flats and her contacts.

"Well, let's see, are you hungry?" Tadase smiled, leaving Amu to stutter,

"U-Uh, yeah… hungry would be nice."

Tadase laughed. "Okay, what do you want?"

After scanning the menu, Amu ordered a roast beef sandwich and sat back down with Tadase.

"So tell me about this 'Ikuto' character. What's he like?"

Amu hesitated, but couldn't help it. "He's the most amazing guy you'd ever meet, even though I've never really met him. He has the softest hair, the perfect muscles, and…" Amu bit her lip, "A perfect girlfriend."

Tadase looked at Amu. "I bet you have a chance. I mean, come on, you're beautiful," he said, grinning. Amu felt a little better, and finished up her sandwich.

"We'd better go buy our tickets," Amu said, getting up from the table.

"Good idea," Tadase replied.

* * *

As Amu and Tadase went up to the window to buy the tickets, Amu caught a flash of blue hair. Searching, she found the familiar, gorgeous face of Ikuto.

"U-Uh… I'm gonna go buy some snacks," Amu said, leaving Tadase.

"Okay, see you in there," he replied.

Amu walked past Ikuto, and looked behind her. He didn't even notice her. She bumped into someone, and yipped a "Sorry" before moving away, but an arm caught her.

"What are _you _doing here?" a familiar voice sneered.

Turning, Amu faced Saaya, and flinched. "Seeing a movie."

"With who, no one? Thought so."

"No, actually, my boyfriend," Amu retorted. Just then, as if on cue, Tadase joined Amu.

Saaya gazed at Tadase. "Hm. What movie are you seeing, anyway?"

Tadase tried to say hi to Saaya but failed when he was interrupted.

"We're seeing District 9," Amu said, crossing her arms.

"Hmm, well, hope you don't get too _scared_," Saaya circled Amu. She put her head on Amu's shoulder, "Because you _should _be."

Amu shuddered and elbowed Saaya in the chest, causing her to yelp. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at the scene, but just walked over to Saaya and took her hand to go to the room the movie was playing in.

"_That_ was Saaya, Ikuto's girlfriend, and that was Ikuto."

"_That _was terrible," Tadase retorted, "why is she with him? She's so vile and—"

"I know, Tadase. I know. Let's go watch a movie, shall we?" Amu took Tadase's hand and followed Saaya and Ikuto.

* * *

**Uh oh. D: **

**Review! ;D **

**Oh, and has anyone seen District 9? I watched the trailer and it made me said when the alien said, "We just want to go home." xD Poor alien. **

**-Azu :3 **


	4. IV A Diamond is Forever

**Hallo again. c: Since I got so many reviews, I figured, I should make an update! **

**Don't forget to read every word, or else you'll miss out an important detail. **

**If you point out any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors, I'd be glad, but please be reasonable. Thanks, and enjoy :D! **

**____________________________________________________________**

_In the movie theater, watching District 9._

"AHH! AHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Amu screamed, covering her face with Tadase's sleeve, "IT'S SO SCARYYYYY…" she whimpered, and looked at Tadase's calm face.

"It's okay, Amu, it's just a movie," he laughed.

"How are you not scared?" she wondered. A loud bombing noise erupted and Amu screamed again. A nearby person shushed her. "Sorry," she mumbled, but still didn't look at the screen.

The movie was finally over and as Amu walked out, she got pushed into the trashcan. She looked to see Saaya smirking.

"Serves you right, why don't you go back to your home? Oh, wait, you're already in there." She flipped her hair, and walked over to Ikuto. "Come on, honey. I still haven't bought my stilettos."

But Ikuto only ignored her. He walked past her and held out his hand to Amu. She stared at it with glistening eyes.

"Come on, it won't bite," he whispered. She took his hand and he dusted off some candy and popcorn from her new outfit. He smirked and left her standing there, wide-eyed.  
"What was _that,_ Ikuto?!" Saaya whispered, loud enough for Amu to hear. Amu stuck out her tongue. Tadase came back from his bathroom break.

"Amu, it's been fun with you this evening, but I have to get home to the siblings," he said, scratching his head. "I'll see you around some other time." He smiled at her.

"All right, bye, Tadase! Utau should be here any minute to pick me up." She hugged him, leaving him to blush, and walked away. She got a dozen wolf-whistles from passing men. She constantly said "Disgusting" under her breath.

Amu waited in the parking lot. Utau said she'd be here at 4:00. It was already 4:12. Amu sighed. She sat on a nearby bench and drifted into thought.

"Look, Princess," a familiar voice said. Amu looked at Saaya. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work. I'm Ikuto's girlfriend, and that's final."

"You guys are going to break up sooner or later. In fact, I know you will, Saaya, so don't be so sure of yourself and leave me alone."

Saaya laughed for a moment. "Be so sure? I am one hundred and ten percent sure, my dear." Saaya held out her left hand to Amu.

"Ooh, a hand," Amu rolled her eyes.

"Look closer, four eyes."

And then Amu saw it. A beautiful, sparkling diamond ring on Saaya's ring finger. It was gorgeous, and as Saaya displayed it, it made Amu's heart sink right to her stomach.

Saaya and Ikuto were engaged.

**____________________________________________________________**

**Oh no T_T;; What a sad update! xD Well I hope I don't lose you guys! REVIEW! :D **

**Love,**

**Azu c: **

P.S: Reviewwwww. REVIEWW, WOOOOO :D


	5. V Confusion

**I'm back! I know I said I might discontinue, but after all the feedback I got, I decided to break through the writer's block – I don't know what's going to happen, so I'm just going along as I write HAHA. Hope you enjoy it! C: **

**IV**

_Recap: After a day at the mall, Amu is waiting for Utau to come and pick her up, when Saaya appears. She shows Amu a ring on her finger – saying that Ikuto proposed._

Amu's heart sank. She held back the tears. Saaya smirked as she glinted the shiny stone on her hand.

"Aww, the wittle pretty girl's heart is broken. Too bad, I really enjoyed making you miserable when you were a total NERD." Saaya laughed, when Ikuto pulled up in his motorcycle.

"Saaya, we need to—is that the ring you got in the vending machine? It looks more real than I thought," Ikuto marveled. Turning, he saw Amu, her head down, a shadow drawn across her face. "Hey there, Amu," he greeted.

Amu's head shot up. Was the ring fake? "Hi," she replied calmly. She was surprised at herself; she didn't stutter or overreact.

Saaya giggled. "What are you talking about, Iku? This is the ring _you_ gave me!" she laughed as she cupped her hands on his neck. Before he could reply, she perked, "Okay, well, we should go now! Mommy's expecting me – I can't wait to tell her the _good news." _

Ikuto wriggled from her grasp. "Good news? Are you moving away or something?"

Saaya laughed. "Ha-ha! Iku! You are too terrible. No. I'm telling her.. _that_ news. How we're gonna be _together forever?_" She nudged Ikuto.

Amu was confused – was it real or not? Should she just walk away at this point? She stood up, and right then a text came in from Utau. It read, _"Sorry, Amu! I'm gonna be, like, twenty more minutes… traffic is crazy!" _

_ Seriously? _Amu thought ._This is the worst time possible to be stuck in traffic! _

She was about to call the buss information to see what bus to take home when Ikuto said something.

"Amu, I just got a text from Utau telling me that you're gonna be here a long time… do you need a lift or something?"

Amu's knees shook. Was she going to ride on his motorcycle, clinging to his muscular torso, with the wind blowing through her face? Was this the closest she could be to him?

"Psh! No, come on, Iku, we _have _ to go."

"As far as I know, Saaya, we don't have any plans. Amu is in distress here." He said it in a cool way - with an edge to his voice. She was somewhat on his nerves, and Amu herself could tell, but she held back her giggle as she stared, wide-eyed at Ikuto. Was this _really_ happening?

"How? It's only going to fit _two!_" Saaya started to get irritated. Her face turned into a pouty expression, and stomped her foot. She led Ikuto to the motorcycle, put her helmet on, and just to piss Amu off, hugged him and kissed his neck.

Amu wouldn't let it bother her. She still stared, and sat back down on the bench, not knowing what to do. The motorcycle rode off into the distance. She listened for the last of the sound of it, then sighed.

"Are they really going to get married?" She asked herself. She had let Utau change herself just for him, and this is what she got? All those years of gazing at him, and when he looked at her, keeping the gaze for seconds before Saaya intervened. It was almost a dream come true. Almost. But she had to ask herself, Was he really worth it? Wouldn't he like her for _her,_ the "nerd" she was, or the gorgeous new person that showed when she took off the mask?

She was deep in thought for several minutes when she didn't notice the roaring of the motorcycle again, until he tapped her shoulder.

"Hey," he said bluntly. He held out a helmet. "Still need a ride?" he winked, and Amu unconsciously nodded, oblivious to everything around her but his gaze.

She floated to the motorcycle, and Ikuto was already on. She was unsure how to do this. Should she just swing one leg over and sit? Should she do it in a more lady like way? What if she accidentally kicked him? Thoughts rung through her head, twenty at a time, when he took her hand and pulled her to the seat. Her arms automatically latched onto his torso, and she found herself tensed up – her shoulders raised, her toes clenched, her breath hinged.

"Relax," he laughed, "I'm not _that_ bad of a driver."

"What about Saaya?" she questioned.

"I dropped her off at her house. No offense ,but she was getting to be a real pain in the ass," he said.

Amu unclenched. She loosened her grip on his torso and exhaled. She didn't know what Saaya was going to do to her the next time she saw her, but she might as well enjoy the moment while she could. She unconsciously leaned her head on his back, touching the cool leather of his black motorcycle jacket. He didn't flinch like he did with Saaya, surprisingly. Maybe he didn't notice. Amu didn't care.

He started the motorcycle. "Hold on tight," he said, and they were off. He raced through the parking lot. The evening was cool, and the wind felt nice on Amu's face. Her hair whipped back and forth, and she found herself smiling from the fun. Ikuto drove a little more, but came to a stop at a little bakery shop.

"Do you have an order or something?" Amu asked, curious.

"Well, I thought we could stop for a cupcake or two," he said. "Is that okay?"

Amu was a bit suspicious. Why all of a sudden was he taking notice of her?

"Umm, do you know who I am?" Amu asked.

"Amu Hinamori, class 11-A? Pink hair, golden eyes?" He rose a brow.

"Um, you've never really… talked to me before."

"Sure I have," Ikuto laughed. Amu tilted her head. "I don't know – you were always spacing out or running away. And you seem scared of Saaya, because she's always with me, so you don't talk much, either," he said. "So, are we going to introduce ourselves or go get a cupcake?"

Amu nodded, and he led her inside. It was a small shop, called _Little Cupcake_, but it gave a nice, homey feel. Their arrangement of cupcakes was mouthwatering. Ikuto and Amu were the only people in the shop, besides an elderly woman and her grandchild sitting in the far end of the shop.

"One chocolate with vanilla strawberry icing," He pointed to a cupcake in the glass. Amu pondered. "Umm… strawberry shortcake, please." The cashier was a smiling lady.

"You two are the most adorable couple ever!" She squealed as she gave Ikuto her change.

"Oh no, we're not –" Ikuto interrupted.

"Thank you, ma'am," he winked at Amu. She was speechless. They sat down with their cupcakes and Amu couldn't eat just yet.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What?"

"That. I'm not your girlfriend. I'm Amu. The _nerd_ of class 11-A. Horrible hair, glasses on my eyes. He_llo?_ When did you decide to take interest in me?"

"I'm not—"

"Is it because this whole make over thing? The reason I covered up myself was so I wouldn't get my heart broken. Because I didn't want to draw any attention, so I could go on with my life with no one except Utau talking to me and so I could like you without you caring."

"Amu, I—"

"Well, if that's the case, I don't want to be here. I've waited a long time for this moment, but it can't happen like this. Not when I just changed and now you only like me because of my real looks." She stopped. Without touching, she threw open the door and walked outside. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. She had wanted this moment for so many years – why was she backing out? Was she still scared of heartbreak? The door's bells rung again as someone else opened the doors to the shop – and she heard footsteps running towards her.

**Ooh. **

**Guys, I'm terribly sorry. I honestly think this chapter is TOTALLY CRAPPY. OH MY GOSH. I'm so terrible. Really. Oh man. ._.**

**I'm sorry. I lost my touch for a while. I'm trying to get it back. I really wanted to start this story over and replace Ikuto with Tadase. But that would confuse you guys too much so I don't know what to do!**

**OKAY well, no matter what I'm going to pull through.**

**Please don't lose faith in me – I love you guys!**

**-wezzi **


	6. VI Friends

**Thanks for all your support, guys. I got a lot of reviews, so as a reward, I'm adding another chapter! **

**I don't own Shugo Chara. I only own this story.**

**P.S: READ the recaps I give you! They cover anything that you might have accidentally skipped or missed. (: **

_Recap: Ikuto gives Amu a ride to a cupcake shop, but Amu storms out in tears as she thinks Ikuto is only talking to her because of her new makeover, which isn't really a makeover. Amu was "nerdy" on purpose to escape heartbreak and to be unnoticed. _

Amu held her head in her hands. She didn't know what was going on with her. The footsteps stopped. She didn't turn. She already knew who it was. Before anything happened, Amu's mind flashed back to when she was thirteen. Three and a half years ago.

_The guardians were having their afternoon tea in the Royal Garden. Amu had been eyeing him all that time. She was going to do it. She had asked him to take a walk with her after the meeting. He didn't know why, but she did. She was going to tell him how she felt about him._

Who was that boy? She couldn't remember. All had went blank when…

_ He walked up to her. _

Why is his face still a blur?

_"What is it, Amu-chan?" he asked. _His face was still pixellated and blank in Amu's memory.

_"U-um… I have something to tell you…" _

Was it really this bad? Was she so heartbroken that her memory had completely collapsed?

_"I like you." _

Then his face came into view.

_"I like you, Tadase-kun…" _

_ His sunny, golden locks swept over his face. His mesmerizing magenta eyes stared at her, even though her golden orbs were planted on the ground._

Tadase? It was Tadase who broke her so badly she shied away from any attention in her life?

_She didn't hear a reply. She waited, as if each minute passed like an hour. Finally, his voice rung in her head._

_ "I'm sorry, Amu-chan… I do not feel the same way."_

_ Amu didn't feel it at first. It didn't hurt yet. She kind of stepped back, as if he had punched her in the chest. Then the sting overcame her. She could feel the pieces of her own heart loosen, crack, and fall into a neverending pit. _

_ "Wh-what?" she said, but she heard him loud and clear the first time._

_ "I don't feel the—"_

_ "I know what you said," Amu spoke, softly but sternly. She looked up. "Thank you for your time." And she turned and started to walk away. Even though Tadase shouted, "Wait, Amu-chan!" she didn't turn back. She couldn't._

_ "From this day forth," Amu said to herself, "I'm never going to withstand a single heartbreak again. She walked home, tearing out her famous x-clips from her hair and throwing them in the trashcan. She took off her leggings, her belt, her incredible sense of style of her uniform. Amu never really needed glasses, but she had got them anyway. When she got home, she tore through her closet, gathering it all into a big trash bag._

_ "What has he done to me?" she whimpered as she witnessed herself in the mirror. She wasn't her anymore. But that was how it was going to be from now on. She didn't want people to notice her anymore as "cool and spicy". She didn't want to be the most popular girl. She wanted to be downsized. This way, no one, not even her crush, would notice her, henceforth no heartbreak. _

Amu came back to reality. It was Tadase. _Tadase,_ the guy she had just went on a movie date with. How could she be so stupid? Did he know it was her? When she had changed her ways, he had totally kept his distance – could it be he didn't recognize her?

"Amu!" Ikuto shook her, and she came from her own thoughts. She looked up at him.

"You don't like me for me," she said to Ikuto. "I'm going back to who I was."

"That's not you," Ikuto said. "You _are_ sexy."

Amu flinched. "Pervert."

He smirked. "Seriously, Amu. I know who you are. This is you. And I'm just trying to gain your friendship."

Amu nodded. This could work. _Friends._ She liked the idea. Her heart didn't skip thousands of beats, because she decided she wouldn't have a crush anymore. She was friends with Ikuto and that was that.

"Friends," she said, smiling her real smile. She held out her pinky.

"Are you a little kid or something?" Ikuto rose a brow.

Amu furrowed her brows, "I'm only half a year younger than you," she said indifferently.

But Ikuto held out his pinky.

"Are we going to go and get cupcakes or what?" he said.

"Duh!" she answered.

**Me: Wow. This marks off a whole bunch of new chapters! I kinda found out where the story is going to go from here.**

**Gosh, this writer's block is horrible. I feel like a dumb person. This dialogue is soo not me. I feel like I'm not pleasing you guys enough. I know I'm really bagging on myself, but it's true. I hope you guys don't lose hope in me!**

**There will for sure be another update as soon as I get a number of reviews!**

**OH, and an answer to **mangagirl346

_I decided to continue because the amount of feedback I got after I posted that I'm discontinuing. I didn't want to let so many people down. I knew -I'd- hate it, too, if one of the stories I was reading was suddenly left to be hung in nothingness._

_Besides, I thought a lot. i want to get back into writing shugo Chara! I haven't been updatnig a lot because Shugo Chara! ended, I think. And I hadn't been watching the episodes. :( _

_Thanks! 3  
_

**REVIEW! And in your review, tell me the answer to this question!**

**What do you think is going to happen now between Amu and Tadase?**

**Thanks guys! Review! :D**


End file.
